


High School Love On

by ahkiaf



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahkiaf/pseuds/ahkiaf
Summary: "What do the kids love to do the most at school?""Playing cupid"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This fanfic has nothing to do with kdrama 'High School Love On' plot  
> 2\. I supposed to post this last month, on Teacher's Day... but I couldn't finish it that time  
> 3\. This is based on my bestie's experience (but minus the romance?). She is a teacher in a high school  
> 4\. I have always wanted to write soccer coach! Jaehwan ever since he showed his skills at 'Knowing Brothers'

 

 

“Yah quick! At your 6 o’clock!”

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehwan unconsciously looked up from the data of his players in his tab, and turned around, following the kids’ gaze. A familiar face welcomed him at once, and he swore that his heart leapt with joy in his chest.

 

 

He glanced around for a second to make sure no one was looking at him, as he worked on keeping a straight face.

 

 

As much as the situation brought Jaehwan back to the good times in high school a few years before, he couldn’t risk himself to get teased by his own students for ogling a fellow teacher.

 

 

“OMG he looks good in that green shirt!”

 

 

Park Jihoon, his team’s captain exclaimed, and Jaehwan, albeit discreetly, agreed in a heartbeat.

 

 

“As expected God Hwang!”

 

 

Lee Daehwi added, and everybody seconded him.

 

 

As usual, a shower of compliments followed suit.

 

 

Chuckling, Jaehwan gave his attention back to his tab.

 

 

While it had turned into an unspoken rule in the school to worship this God Hwang, he wondered when will the kids put a stop to it. It had been almost three years after all, exactly since the said ‘God’ got assigned here.

 

 

Nonetheless, God Hwang is really a catch. Admirable height, good looking, textbook-like manner, and a walking periodic table.

 

 

Everyone came to him either for his beauty or his brain. At times, some brave souls went up to him for his heart too.

 

 

“Do you think ssaem is still single?”

 

 

_‘W-what?’_

 

 

Jaehwan paused scrolling his tab as he perked up his ears. He knew better than anyone else that the question wasn’t directed to him, but towards the fine man in green shirt who was still spotted near the school field.

 

 

“Probably? He was usually on his own when I bumped into him outside”

 

 

“Eyyyyy no way”!, Park Woojin, his favourite striker interjected. “With that face?”

 

 

Jaehwan snorted inwardly. Apparently, ‘God Hwang’s love life’ maintained its crown as the most discussed topic among the students.

 

 

“Guys, look at that! Hwang ssaem and Ong ssaem!”

 

“Wah they seriously look good together!”

 

“Are they dating?”

 

 

It was Lai Guanlin asking.

 

 

But, the young goalkeeper has always listened to him well, so unlike the run he would snap at any of his rowdy players to complete normally, Jaehwan just turned a blind eye to him.

 

 

Instead, he kept an eye on certain Ong ssaem as the latter stretched out his hand and started fixing God Hwang’s hair.

 

 

Jaehwan pressed his lips to a thin line and exhaled loudly through his nose when he heard the kids cooing over those two. _‘That nerves…’_

 

 

“But isn’t Hwang ssaem with Yoon ssaem? I saw him kissing Yoon ssaem on his cheek this morning, you know?”

 

“Heol really?”

 

“Of course! It was at teachers’ room. Other teachers also didn’t look surprise at all, so that must mean something, right?”

 

 

Jaehwan rolled his eyes. He could tell that this matching game was harmless in the beginning, but it seemed that it deserved its first yellow card at the moment.

 

 

“Ahh… I like Hwang ssaem with Ha ssaem though”

 

“Same here. Their height difference is so cute”

 

 

And perhaps another yellow card.

 

 

“But I think he is better with Kang ssaem more. I always saw them joking with each other. Besides, they are both tall”

 

“Yah! Is a person’s height that important? Nowadays everyone prefers a short partner, alright?”

 

“Sure, I’m going to believe every word coming from someone who has stopped growing up like you, Park Woojin”

 

“Yah! Lee Daehwi! You—”

 

 

Fine, that was it. A red card.

 

 

Jaehwan shut his tab off, tossed it away on the bench, and placed the whistle hanging on his neck in his mouth, and blew loudly.

 

 

The kids looked genuinely startled as they heard the noise, and Jaehwan almost felt bad straightaway. _Almost_.

 

 

“Yah! Lee Daehwi… Park Woojin…”, he said, his eyes trailing slowly to the rest of the players. “All of you brats too… please just worry about the upcoming match, will you?”

 

 

Silence.

 

 

“Our next opponent is Haneul High school. We lost to them in preliminary. But, do you wish the sky to look down on us forever?”

 

 

His little provoke seemed to make the kids tick, and Jaehwan smirked as he walked toward the team’s captain.

 

 

“So, Jihoon… do you think you and the boys can handle running ten laps around the track now?”

 

 

“Y-yes, coach!”

 

 

“Good”, Jaehwan said with a satisfied grin. “Oh… make it twenty. I’m suddenly feeling generous”

 

 

The players groaned in unison, and Jaehwan stifled a laugh, before giving them a pointed look.

 

 

“Run, or I will add another ten”

 

 

With that, they hurriedly ran, following their captain who was about to finish one lap by then.

 

 

After some time, Jaehwan peeked over his shoulder again, only to feel disheartened to see the person he was hoping would still be there was already gone.

 

 

As if he could read the look on his face, Ong ssaem mouthed _‘whipped’_ to him from across the field, and Jaehwan simply mouthed back to the older with _‘Daniel said hi’_.

 

 

They continued to exchange banter in silent like that, until they heard a commotion out of the blue.

 

 

Jaehwan whipped his neck around, and his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him next.

 

 

 _‘Someone fainted’_ , like a mantra, that was all he could think as he rushed to where his team had gathered, and immediately knelt to reach out to the one laying on the ground.

 

 

“Jinyoung-ah! Jinyoung-ah, wake up! Bae Jinyoung! Bae Jinyoung, can you hear me?”, Jaehwan called the midfielder as he gave a few pats on his shoulders, but to no avail, he got no response.

 

 

He tried again, failed too, and went for his third attempt in one go. Still, he met with the same result.

 

 

Restlessly, Jaehwan grabbed Jinyoung’s hand and put two fingers on the inside of his wrist, searching and praying for a pulse. It was still there.

 

 

Though he didn’t know what a good pulse felt like, Jaehwan was relieved that he could feel it fluttering under his fingertips.

 

 

He then took a quick look at Jinyoung’s body. No injury. Thanks God. He unknowingly let out a breath he had no idea he was holding.

 

 

Jaehwan lifted up his head, and his eyes met a sobbing mess in front of him. “How did this happen?”

 

 

“I… I d-don’t—"

 

 

“Daehwi, calm down first. You can’t help Jinyoung like this”

 

 

“I-I don’t know, coach. I… I only asked him to hurry up… and h-he suddenly passed out”

 

 

Ignoring the sudden guilt he felt, Jaehwan fished out his phone, and shakily tapped the emergency numbers.

 

 

That was when someone crouched down next to him, and placed a hand on his.

 

 

“I already called the ambulance”

 

 

Stunned, Jaehwan turned towards the voice, feeling as if all his worries and fear washed away.

 

 

God Hwang.

 

 

 

 

 

No, Minhyun hyung.

 

 


	2. Along With The God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan rolled his eyes in mock terror. "Are you planning to jeopardize your God Hwang status?"
> 
> "Why? Do you have a fantasy to be in a secret relationship with a God?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Firstly, I'm sorry that the 'soon' that I promised turned out taking some time to finish  
> 2\. This also has nothing to do with Kmovie 'Along With The Gods'  
> 3\. Heavily inspired by Jaehwan & Minhyun's harmonization in 'I Wanna Have', which is "At the end of each day, I want to talk to you about all pointless things"  
> 4\. P101 S2 Justice League is here!  
> 5\. Bae Jinyoung is actually my son... eh?

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, coach, but we really can’t make it. His father and I have a flight to catch in an hour. Look… I’ll call the taxi to fetch him so can you please lend him some money first?”

 

 

Jaehwan hold his phone against his chest as he closed his eyes momentarily in frustration. He somehow regretted for giving the Bae’s the benefit of the doubts.

 

 

The couple, if he remembered right the things Jisung constantly brought up in their group chat, was well known for never show up in parent-teacher conferences, and even other programmes held at school.

 

 

He heard through the grapevine that the Bae’s always went abroad for their business, yet at the same time, he believed that the excuse shouldn’t be used permanently to miss any of the school activities.

 

 

Likewise, Jaehwan realized that he wasn’t exactly nice in usual occasions. He once ran the red light, ditched a friend last minute, did loitering one or two time, and the list might go on until February 30th come, which mean it never will.

 

 

_Still…_

 

 

Still.

 

 

He certainly didn’t have the heart to let his student who just got down with food poisoning to tend to himself on his own.

 

 

Jaehwan sighed and replaced his phone to his ear again.

 

 

“—hello? Coach?”

 

 

“Yes, I’m listening”

 

 

“Oh great… I thought you cut the line”, Mrs. Bae said, a hint of sarcasm tinted her voice, and Jaehwan felt the urge to just end the call then.

 

 

“No… why would I?”, he replied in as polite a tone as he could muster.

 

 

However, when Mrs. Bae insisted with her idea beforehand, Jaehwan didn’t bother to hide his annoyance, and interrupted her hurriedly.

 

 

“Eomeoni, if it’s okay with you, I can take Jinyoung home. I actually live a few blocks from your apartment unit”

 

 

“Ah… really?”

 

 

“Yeah… it’s Song Tower Apartment”

 

 

“Oh I see… we’re indeed just walks apart”

 

 

“Yeah…”

 

 

“Well I guess I’ve to trouble you tonight, huh?”

 

 

_Wtf._

 

 

By some means, the lack of concern left a bad taste in his mouth. In another way, Jaehwan thought the Bae’s would turn down his offer, or at best, call off whatever plan they had at the moment.

 

 

No doubt, Jinyoung is a man of few words. He barely talked except when he was asked, and so Jaehwan couldn’t help but wondering whether his parents played the main part on it.

 

 

“It’s okay. Jinyoung is never a trouble”, Jaehwan said, emphasizing on each word louder purposely, but alas, it seemed like Mrs. Bae didn’t take the jab by the way she already hung up after another ‘thank you’ and a quick ‘bye’.

 

 

As the end call tone hummed in his ear, Jaehwan stared at his phone in disbelief.

 

 

If it was his mom in this situation, he probably had a full meal course by then. That was how fusing she usually been every time he got sick.

 

 

For that, he always had an impression that other mothers would make as much efforts as well. Apparently, _nah…_

 

 

Jaehwan put his phone into his tracksuit pocket, plopped down on the worn vinyl bench outside the emergency room, and leaned his head against the wall.

 

 

A rumbling noise from his stomach greeted him after a while, but he decided to pay no heed to it. Not when the smells of antiseptic, blood, and medicine that clogged his nostrils made his eyelids slowly became heavier.

 

 

Jaehwan was about to drop off to sleep when the sound of footsteps made him open his eyes again and looked towards the direction.

 

 

He smiled as he saw the one walking to him.

 

 

 _'Minhyun hyung'_.

 

 

His smile got even bigger when he then noticed the foods carried in a plastic bag in the older male’s hand. Finally, his hungry tummy found its saviour.

 

 

“I thought you went home”, he asked, just as Minhyun took a seat beside him.

 

 

“And let my boyfriend skip his dinner?”

 

 

Jaehwan sat stunned for several moments before he could respond.

 

 

“I won’t dare”, he shook his head as he said in a singsong tone.

 

 

The action must had appeared adorable because Minhyun wordlessly pinched his cheek after that and handed him a triangle kimbap he had already unwrapped.

 

 

Pouting, Jaehwan took the kimbap and had a big bite, his other hand rubbed his slightly sore cheek.

 

 

He munched quickly at first, then slowly, as he thought he wouldn’t be able to swallow anything with the way the older blatantly looked at him.

 

 

Minhyun and him had been dating for so long, but it seemed like he hadn’t yet figured out how to stop the butterflies in his stomach whenever the latter was around.

 

 

“Hyung, you’re staring”, Jaehwan eventually pointed it out.

 

 

“I’m aware. Just want to make sure you eat”

 

 

“Am I not?”

 

 

“I’m worried, alright? You didn’t have lunch because you were waiting for the doctor”

 

 

Jaehwan gave Minhyun a look as he took another bite from his kimbap. “Jinyoung is my kid, hyung. How could I have the appetite when I hadn’t gotten updated about his condition?”

 

 

“Jinyoungie is also my kid. Don’t beat yourself alone, will you?”

 

 

Jaehwan nodded after some time.

 

 

Fortunately, the doctor mentioned that Jinyoung only needed to finish his IV drop before he could go home. He was actually contemplating to cut the boy from the first eleven for their upcoming match in case he was in a more serious state.

 

 

“Wait… doesn’t this kid talk sound domestic to you? You, me, and our son, Jinyoungie”

 

 

Jaehwan snorted and hit Minhyun lightly on his arm. But, the older shot him a knowing smile, taking a joy at his reddened face.

 

 

“By the way, I’m going to take Jinyoung home with me later”

 

 

“You mean… to your house?”

 

 

“Yeah…”, he paused as he swallowed his kimbap. “I feel bad. His parents won’t be at the country in the next two days”

 

 

“I might or might not have offered myself to look after Jinyoung until then”, Jaehwan replied absently, however, when Minhyun said nothing back, he lifted his head up from his kimbap to the older.

 

 

“Why is it?”, he asked once he saw something flicker in the male’s eyes.

 

 

“You”

 

 

“…yes?”

 

 

“You forgot about our 3000th Days anniversary, didn’t you?”

 

 

Oh.

 

 

_'Shoot'._

 

 

Jaehwan suddenly remembered the foreign movie they were supposed to watch that night. For heaven sake, Minhyun had been pestering him about the date since early this month.

 

 

“Hyung, I’m sorry”

 

 

“Please don’t. Don’t say sorry if you really are. Hmm… I actually sort of expected it. You’ve been pretty tied up with the training and the matches. And what happened today probably took the last thing you had in your mind”

 

 

“Hyung…”, Jaehwan said as he raised his right hand and made a ‘V’ with his index and middle fingers. “I promise I’ll make it up this Sunday. You don’t have to tutor on weekend, right?”

 

 

“Hurm… does it matter? It’ll be the 3005th Days that day, you know?”

 

 

“Aishhh hyung! I thought you were cool about this!”, Jaehwan whined with narrowed eyes and pouted lips.

 

 

“I’m… Okay… Okay”, Minhyun replied between fits of laughter. “This sunday, is it”

 

 

“Anyway, I take back what I said about Jinyoungie before. He’s no longer our son. He’s like my love rival now”

 

 

“You’ve such interesting imagination, hyung”

 

 

“Fine, on my second thought, the whole football team is my love rival. You spent time with your players more than you did with me”

 

 

His second kimbap stopped midway to his mouth as Jaehwan turned to the older with one raised eyebrow. “Said the one who were flirting with Seongwu hyung in front of me”

 

 

“M-me?”

 

 

“Who else?”

 

 

“Jaehwan-ah, are you serious?”

 

 

And Jaehwan wanted to wipe that amusing smile off Minhyun’s face because yeah, who was he trying to kid?

 

 

Seongwu, for all he cared, had always been in a push-and-pull relationship with Kang Daniel, and that one-sided flirting was most likely his new scheme to get the Performing Art teacher feeling agitated.

 

 

“I swear I’ll lock those two scaredy-cats in the abandoned store at our school if they won’t date each other soon”, Jaehwan mumbled quietly as he chewed on his kimbap.

 

 

Minhyun burst into a laugh once more, clearly heard him.

 

 

“Not that soon I guess? They actually had a fight yesterday because Seongwu accidentally fed Rooney and Peter with a dog food”

 

 

“Touche Kang Daddy”, Jaehwan faked a gasp.

 

 

“And typical clumsy Ong”, Minhyun continued, looking giddy, and they shared a giggle afterwards.

 

 

“But how did Seongwu hyung even think that by bringing you into the picture will make Niel kiss his ass again? I think that brat loves his cats over human”

 

 

Naturally, a shudder ran through Jaehwan as he recalled that one time he stepped on Peter’s tail by accident, and Daniel immediately became upset, then refused to lend him his skateboard as he promised, unless he apologized to the feline first.

 

 

“Well… we need to wait and see. You know you could always count on your football team to exaggerate any of the stories they tell other kids, right?”

 

 

“Urgh don’t even start, hyung”, Jaehwan groaned, as he looked upward, closed his eyes, and lifted one hand right above his nose, face-palming. “It’s your and Sungwoon hyung’s fault for calling my boys the gossip squad in the first place”

 

 

“It’s a cute nickname though"

 

 

“Hyung, they’re happily living up the nickname, okay? I think they’ve been using every chance they got to make gossip”

 

 

Nevertheless, the main character of the tittle-tattle is surprisingly, always Minhyun.

 

 

God Hwang with Ha ssaem, then with Yoon ssaem, and then again, with Kang ssaem or Ong ssaem, that Jaehwan began to wonder whether it was the way for the kids to relieve a stress in both of their study and training.

 

 

“But I can’t believe they haven’t try to match you with me”, Minhyun suddenly said, and Jaehwan would be lying if he said that he wasn’t taken back at all.

 

 

Truthfully, he sometimes felt bitter about it as well. What’s more when Sungwoon often used the fact to win any argument with him.

 

 

“Jaehwan-ah, shall we at least tell the kids in your team about us?”, the older continued in a rather serious tone, that almost made him fell for it if only he didn’t catch the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

 

 

Jaehwan rolled his eyes up in mock terror. “Are you planning to jeopardize your God Hwang status?”

 

 

“Why? Do you have a fantasy to be in a secret relationship with a God?”

 

 

“Never”, Jaehwan replied shortly, earning himself another laugh in response.

 

 

Though, really, Jaehwan had never felt the need to tell anyone about Minhyun and him. He could tell that the latter also shared the same feeling.

 

 

Some of their friends in the circle, however, told them once that they were being unnecessarily secretive. Then again, Jaehwan thought that there is a difference between privacy and secretive. Minhyun and him agreed to keep their relationship private, without keeping each other a secret.

 

 

Moreover, love is love, and work is work. Both are equally important so it somewhat convinced them to separate those two at times.

 

 

“Anyway, you’re amazing, Jaehwan-ah”

 

 

“Huh?”. Jaehwan turned to Minhyun, half amused, half confused. “…so random?”

 

 

“No… I’m serious. You look amazing at the field today”, Minhyun stuck the straw into the automatic drinking hole and passed the milk carton to him as he said.

 

 

“I felt like it was yesterday when I happened to watch you play football with your teammates… and now you’re a coach already”

 

 

“I grew up well, right?”, he cheekily asked as he took a few sips of the banana milk.

 

 

“Very right. You just need to work on your messiness”

 

 

“Hyung!”

 

 

Anyhow, his heart swelled with feelings of warmth as the memories of his high school days came flooding back.

 

 

Aside from his guitar and music, Jaehwan loves football like crazy and played for his school since his second year. He thought it would be only that much to describe his student life, but, with all the cliché that a love at the first sight would offer, Minhyun turned up.

 

 

Initially, Jaehwan didn’t think that deep when the school valedictorian came to watch his team training. Yet, after he showed up like twice a week, sometimes thrice, Jaehwan couldn’t help but joining his teammates to guess who the lucky one amongst them that Minhyun was diligently coming for.

 

 

Some potential names were listed at last, and his wasn’t in the honour list as expected. He was fine but he did remember kicking Seongwu out of his house after the older casually asked him to stop dreaming about a certain Hwang.

 

 

Jaehwan learnt to accept the impossible as time passed. Therefore, when the same Hwang approached him after his training and confessed right away, he just rushed to make his escape.

 

 

Thankfully, Minhyun didn’t give up on him as fast.

 

 

The popular senior looked for him the next day, and even had Jonghyun and Hyunbin to block the door to the changing room from outside so he couldn’t run again, which of course, he didn’t.

 

 

One time’s stupidity was sufficient.

 

 

Fast-forwarded, that very day turned out as their Day 1 together.

 

 

“Hyung”

 

 

“Hurm?”

 

 

“For real… what did you see in me?”

 

 

Minhyun chuckled as he brought his arm on the top of the bench, facing him. “Why? Haven’t I told you enough?”

 

 

“Please? I want to hear it again”

 

 

“Well… for a start, you’re…”

 

 

With that, the older began to list his good points as if it wasn’t a big deal. Smiling, Jaehwan kept holding eye contact with the male, and gradually down at his lips.

 

 

He had no idea how long he was staring, but he felt fascinating as he merely observed the way Minhyun’s lips move while he talked.

 

 

It might had been dwelt inside him in all these time, or it could be the fatigue he was having at the moment, because Jaehwan suddenly itched to have the pair of lips on his.

 

 

Hence, he leaned forward and did it.

 

 

Softly and firmly.

 

 

Though it didn’t last that long when he finally came to his senses.

 

 

Jaehwan snapped his eyes open as he broke the kiss.

 

 

_‘Kiss?’_

 

 

_‘KISS?’_

 

 

_‘OMG ARE YOU CRAZY!?’_

 

 

Jaehwan freaked out and awkwardly pulled away, before drinking his milk and pretended he didn’t just commit the rarest thing in the 8 years he had been going out with Minhyun.

 

 

He swore that he loves the latter, but he wasn’t born to initiate something romantic nor cheesy stuff like that.

 

 

“Wow… what was that for?”

 

 

Jaehwan winced.

 

 

“T-that…”, he gulped and turned his face a little to look at Minhyun. “Y-yah! Don’t you know, hyung? Here is hospital. You were being too noisy. I-I needed to hush you up”

 

 

Minhyun laughed and Jaehwan was about to retort when the older swiftly grabbed his upper arm, pulled him closer and went in for a kiss.

 

 

A staggering shock of liveliness shot straight into his heart in that instant that Jaehwan found himself reeling. It was as if a thousand fireworks exploded within him and he couldn’t mind anymore.

 

 

The kiss was undeniably different this time.

 

 

It was slow and tender, however after a while, it was intense and irresistible.

 

 

Minhyun didn’t have to know, but he actually longed for more when they pulled apart.

 

 

“That’s how you silenced someone up, Jaehwan-ah”, the older said, a bit out of breath. “Hmm… because I could taste the milk on your lips… let’s name it milk kiss”

 

 

“S-shut up”, Jaehwan murmured, just as Minhyun slid his hand into his, interlocking their fingers.

 

 

It was nice.

 

 

He somehow realized how much he missed the male when they got to spend time together after a long time.

 

 

And yet, the God above must had wanted him to do a reality check when a glimpse of a boy from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

 

 

Jaehwan looked towards his left and his breath hitched when his eyes laid on Jinyoung.

 

 

Without thinking, he yanked his hand from Minhyun’s grasp, got up, and walked to him.

 

 

“J-jinyoung… you’re awake?”

 

 

The boy nodded his head yes. “The nurse told me I could find you here”

 

 

“Ah… yes… how do you feel?”

 

 

“…better”

 

 

“Really? Uh… come sit here first”, Jaehwan dragged Jinyoung to the nearest bench as he said. “Wait here. I’ll hail a taxi for us—”

 

 

“Coach Kim”

 

 

“Y-YES?”

 

 

Jaehwan answered in a whole tone higher and he felt like to bury himself at once as he took a glance at the calm expression on Minhyun’s face.

 

 

He could sense that Jinyoung was looking up to the both of them curiously as well.

 

 

“Yes, Hwang ssaem?”

 

 

“You check Jinyoungie out. I’ll get the car ready”

 

 

“Oh right…”, he dumbly replied, taking a note to re-evaluate his life when he realized that he had forgotten the basic hospital procedure. “W-wait… you brought a car?”

 

 

“It’s yours…”, the older paused and leaned over to his ear, caused him to take a step back in reflex. “I drove it here from school so you don’t have to catch a bus to work tomorrow”

 

 

Minhyun winked and squeezed his hand briefly before he walked out.

 

 

It then started to become awkward all over again.

 

 

Jaehwan turned to Jinyoung and he was glad to see the teen staring at his phone stead. But the sad look on the boy afterwards changed his mind completely.

 

 

“I called your mom before. She asked me to let you stay with me till she gets back. You don’t mind, right?”

 

 

Jinyoung lifted up his head as he forced a smile. “No, I don’t. Thank you, coach”

 

 

“You’re always welcome”

 

 

And, Jaehwan knew that he should had gone to the administrative to settle on the discharge already, however, it seemed like the curiosity got the best of him.

 

 

With some hesitance, he called Jinyoung at last. “Just now… did you see anything?”

 

 

“See what?”

 

 

“See…”, Jaehwan hesitated for a second, trying to read the younger’s face.

 

 

Still, Jinyoung looked genuinely clueless that Jaehwan began to think that he was being ridiculous there.

 

 

“Nothing. Nevermind what I said”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A week later,_

 

 

 

 

 

“Guys! Guys! Big news! Big news!”

 

 

Jaehwan signalled the driver to start driving that that the last player in his team had boarded the bus, not before he sent a pointed look to the said boy.

 

 

But then, Woojin merely gave him a salute and grinned, showing off his snaggle teeth, as he took his usual seat beside the team captain.

 

 

Jaehwan let out a _‘tsk tsk’_ sound, yet he just went to his assigned seat behind the driver and dropped himself down.

 

 

The bus that would bring them to the match at Haneul High school gradually left the school compound.

 

 

“So… what’s the big news?”

 

 

Jihoon and Daehwi asked at the same time, and Jaehwan could tell that this one and a half hours journey wouldn’t become a quiet one.

 

 

“Oh… right! It’s about Ong ssaem and Kang ssaem!”

 

“What’s about them?”

 

“Well guys… don’t fret… take a breath… inhale… exhale… I’m going to drop a bomb—”

 

“HURRY UP, WOOJIN!”

 

“Be patient, shorty”

 

“I’m not short!”

 

“Yes, you’re Hyeongseob”

 

“Okay… Ong ssaem and Kang ssaem are dating, right?”

 

 

Jaehwan chuckled when he heard Jinyoung suddenly cut in. Aside from having close to little words to say every day, the midfielder had never beat around the bush too.

 

 

“Yah! Bae Jinyoung! Can you not… like ruin the surprise? Aishhh…”

 

“It’s no fun already… I always saw Ong ssaem and Kang ssaem hanging out together at the cat café in my neighbourhood”

 

“You saw them!?”

 

“…yeah”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

 

“Urm…”

 

“Heol so they’re real?”

 

 

 _‘Yes, kids’_ , Jaehwan replied inwardly.

 

 

At long last, Seongwu and Daniel had stopped being idiots, and became each other’s idiot instead.

 

 

It also turned out that Rooney and Peter had grown attached to the cat noob of their other father that they refused to eat if Seongwu wasn’t nearby.

 

 

“Aigoo poor our God Hwang”

 

“Yeah… I thought Ong ssaem is seeing him”

 

“Maybe he’s really with Yoon ssaem? Yah, Yoo Seonho! Are you sure he kissed Yoon ssaem last time?”

 

“Positive! I had my glasses on that day”

 

 

And, Jaehwan was sure that he would hit the speed limit if he was the one driving at the moment.

 

 

“Guys, Hwang ssaem isn’t dating Yoon ssaem”

 

“Huh?”

 

“What?”

 

“Alright… you know something, aren’t you, Baejin?”

 

“Spill it out now, Sherlock”

 

 

Jaehwan looked over his shoulder, and to his surprise, Jinyoung was already looking at him. He somewhat had a bad feeling.

 

 

Like when everyone could tell that it would be raining if the clouds turn dark, he felt that the younger was up for something by the way his eyes gleamed mischievously.

 

 

“I saw Hwang ssaem kissed someone before”, Jinyoung claimed, causing a commotion instantly as the rest of the kids tried to dig more information from him.

 

 

On the other hand, Jaehwan could only gawk when the used-to-be-shy-and-quiet boy casually sipped to a familiar looking milk carton.

 

 

_'I knew it!'_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think? Please leave a comment :)


End file.
